Drama Total la Aventura Mundial
by Leaf161298
Summary: 20 concursantes han entrado a un programa de Chris Mclean, en la cual competiran en equipos, cada uno va a demostrar lo mejor que tiene si quiere ganar ¿Quien ganara? ¿Quien perdera? Descubranlo en Drama Total la Aventura Mundial


El viento soplaba en una isla, ahí estaba un hombre, aparentemente de unos 45 años apareciendo, este tenía cabello largo oscuro hasta la nuca, ojos de color azabache, camisa de manga corta color azul marino, pantalones color beige y tenis blancos.

-Muy buenas a todos, soy Chris Mclean y estamos en un reality show, donde todas las cosas pueden pasar.-Se veía de cerca la isla.- Verán, hicimos creer a 20 imbécil…. Chicos de distintos lugares del mundo que competirían por un millón de dólares en un hotel 5 estrellas, con una hermosa vista, bueno en realidad, están en una isla que le compre a un señor por unos cuantos centavos, igual esa isla estaba clausurada, ahora iré directo al grano, 22 jóvenes entran, uno sale como triunfador. Ahora entra el primero de los 22

Se vio a un chico de 19 años de cabello azul largo hasta la espalda, tez blanca, ojos azules, chaleco naranja con luces verdes y pantalones naranjas con detalles verdes que se ajustan a sus botas verdes.

-Bienvenido Taylor Dunn.-Mclean habla con el chico

-Viejo, esto se pondrá muy bueno.-Él contesta de manera bastante alegre

-Si como sea viejo, ve allá en el campamento estarán los demás.

Y entonces salta corriendo una chica también vestida exactamente igual que Taylor pero a diferencia de este ella traía una camisa pequeña de color verde y esta tenía el cabello rojo aunque era 2 años más joven que Taylor.

-Hermanito Taylor.- La chica saltaba desde la punta del barco y cayo para abrazar a Taylor.- Que bueno que estamos aquí.

-Claro que si Tiki,-Taylor sonríe.- Vamos allá.

-Bueno.- Vio Chris algo extrañado a los chicos Dunn.- Aquí viene el tercer concursante

El tercer chico que salió era un adolescente de 20 muy guapo y de cabello rubio con una coleta hasta la cadera, este usa una boina azul, traje rojo con camisa blanca y moño azul, jeans de mezclilla azules y zapatos negros.

-Piero Levian Ville.- Chris le saluda.- ¿Qué se siente estar con un grupo de pobres no exitosos?

-En realidad no me molesta nada Mclean, créeme, yo crecí desde lo más bajo.

-Meh, este chico es otro de esos chicos ricos que nunca triunfaran.-Mclean se burla.- Tienes que ser egoísta para triunfar.

-Yo no creo esto Mclean, que tu hayas robado puestos para llegar a ser jefe de la corporación Drama Total sea otra cosa.-Pier ve fijamente a Chris y se va.

El cuarto bote baja y sale una chica de 19 años de cabello largo azul, tez blanca, ojos y labios azules, chaqueta azul que está encima de un uniforme de colegiala japonesa, que esa falda y los detalles azules de su camisa blanca daban, calcetas largas bancas y tenis azules.

-Aquí esta Kimi Wong.-Mclean se sorprendía por la belleza de la chica.

-Buenos días.-Ella reía.

-Pasa con los demás perdedores que están por ahí.-Señalo Mclean a los Dunn y a Leville

Entonces se vio una maleta salir volando, junto con él se vio un hombre adulto de 24 años que usaba una cadena como collar, una camisa de tirantes negra, pantalones de mezclilla azules, zapatos negros y cabellos parados pelirrojos

-A ver quiénes son los inútiles que debo ganarles.-Hacia énfasis ese chico apretando los puños.

-Tranquilo Hugo Rocket.-En ese momento Mclean era tirado al agua por el mientras el chef se ríe.-¡Tú crees que esto es gracioso! ¡Siguiente!-Mclean llamo al próximo concursante

Entonces salió una chica de 22 años de cabello largo castaño, camisa corta amarilla de manga larga, pantalones verdes y tenis blancos pisando la mano de Chris haciendo que este caiga al agua

-Ay maldito estúpido.- Ella pasaba mientras Hugo se reía.-Hola guapetón.-Vio a Hugo

-Hey nena. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Molly Molter, y la chica que va ahí es mi hermana Milly Molter.- Molly señala a una chica que va vestida como ella, solo que su camisa es azul celeste y su pantalón es blanco, aparte de que ella es rubia.

-Hola chicos.-Ella sonríe mientras vio a alguien pasar.

Este era un joven de 19 años de cabello oscuro arreglado hacia atrás, era moreno de ojos marrones y tiene una camisa negra con mangas hasta los codos debajo de una chaqueta verde manga corta, pantalones blancos, tenis verdes y un vendaje en el brazo con quemaduras, aparte se veía que tenía un mano con marcas de intentos de suicidio.

-Bienvenido Leaf.- Entonces Leaf ignora a Mclean y se aleja hacia donde estaba un tronco alejado de todos.

-Chicas.-Un chico de ojos morados como los de Milly y Molly y 2 años menos que ellas 2, este vestía una gorra verde, camisa morada debajo de una chaqueta verde, jeans azules y tenis blancos, aparte era muy chiquito y de cabello castaño largo hasta la nuca aparecía-Me olvidaron.-Este respondía de manera tímida.

-Descuida Craig.- Milly sonríe.- No te olvidamos.

En ese momento entra otra chica de 22años, de cabello castaño hecho una coleta, esta chica es de tez blanca y usa una camisa azul manga corta debajo de un suéter manga corta blanco, pantalones ajustados negros y zapatillas blancas de baile.

-Buenas tardes Mclean.- La chica levantaba a Mclean que seguía en el agua.

-Gracias, al menos hay alguien decente aquí ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Vera Morrison.

-Ok, ya puedes irte con los imbéciles de allá.-Mclean señalaba a los que estaban ahí.-Bueno déjame contar cuantos hay

Entonces Mclean vio a Taylor y a Tiki platicando con Kimi, a Pier caminando hacia Leaf, a Vera caminando hacia Kimi, a los 3 hermanos Molter y a Hugo.

-Bueno, van 10, faltan otros 10.

Entonces sale el bote número 11, era una chica delgada de 18 años, de tez blanca, ojos naranjas, tiene el cabello rubio largo con una coleta hasta la nuca y usa un moño naranja, una camisa corta manga larga negra, unos pantalones naranjas, una falda algo larga que le llega hasta las piernas y unas sandalias.

Esta bajo del bote y se sorprendió al ver a alguien.

-Athena Aroma, bienvenida.-Mclean le dio la bienvenida pero esta lo ignoro y vio a alguien, a Leaf.

Mientras se acercaba dijo estas palabras.

-No puedo creer que no haya muerto.

Athena va hacia Leaf.

-Que pase la siguiente concursante.-Mclean algo aterrado, pero estaba recomponiéndose.

La siguiente chica era de tez bastante blanca de 19 años, ojos negros, labios morados, cabello negro corto con un flequillo de color rosado, camisa corta negra encima de una manga larga morado oscuro, pantalones negros con un cinturón blanco y tenis blancos.

-Bienvenida Onice García.-Mclean daba su falsa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Púdrete Mclean.-Ella le respondió de una manera grosera.

-Cielos, que chica tan ruda.

Entonces se sentó a lado de Leaf.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Leaf pregunta de manera fría

-¿Te importa?-Onice contesto.

-Me llamo Leaf.-Esto fue lo que respondió.

Onice le vio fríamente unos segundos y le contesto.

-Me llamo Onice.-Onice ve a un posible amigo.- ¿Crees que ganaras este concurso?

-La realidad es que no lo creo, soy un chico con problemas mentales.-Él contesta.

-Pues a mí me interesa eso.-Onice le contesta.- Fíjate que yo soy hija de una familia completa de locos religiosos

-Pobre de ti.-Pier se ríe mientras se acerca.

-¿Y tú niña rica eh?-Onice se burla del aspecto de chica de Leville.

-Ja, que graciosa, como si tu fueras una santa.-Pier le responde a Onice

-¡Hijo de…!-Onice mira de manera fija a Leville.

Mientras tanto Molly y los demás Molter veían a ellos 3

-Que grupo de idiotas, una chica gótica, un chico que se ve que se ha intentado matar y un chico que parece chica.-Hugo se burla de los 3.

-Pues sí que tienes razón Hugo.-Molly les ve.- Vaya grupo de idiotas.

-Es lo que te digo nena.-Hugo contesta.-Oye ¿No sabes dónde están tus hermanos imbéciles?

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa.-Molly se ríe de sus hermanos

Entonces entran 2 personas a la isla.

El primero era un chico de 19 años de cabello corto castaño, desde que se vio se notaba una belleza, ojos marrones y tez bronceada, vestía una camisa negra con el estampado de una serpiente, usaba unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, así como unos tenis rojos

El segundo que tenía la misma edad que el otro chico tenia apariencia de un científico de tez blanca, traía una bata blanca de manga larga que solo dejaba ver sus pantalones negros y sus botas moradas, este chico traía unos lentes negro con cristales azules y tiene el cabello arreglado hacia atrás como Leaf

-Denle la bienvenida a Jake Shields Harrison y a Dexter Slaught

Jake y Dexter van caminando hacia donde están Kimi, Taylor y Tiki

-¿Y esa ropa extraña?-Jake se burla.

-Viejo, no creo que deberías búrlate de su ropa.-Dexter le ve.- Recuerdas cuando te burlaste de tu jefe y casi nos echan

-Tu amigo nerd tiene razón.-Taylor sonríe de manera amistosa cuando Dexter le da una bofetada.- ¡Oye que te pasa!

Taylor casi agarraba a golpes a Dexter cuando Kimi y Tiki lo agarraron.

-Tus impulsos te hacen ver tan estúpido que unas niñas debiluchas te ayudan.-Dexter le regaña con esas palabras y ambos se van.

Mientras tanto, llegaba otro barco, en este bajaba un tipo con ropa de pordiosero, era un tipo de unos 1,80 y de 20 años, tenía un cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la nuca, tenía la baba como Santa Claus, lo raro es que tenía unos ojos muy preciosos y era de tez blanca, traía vestido una camisa de manga corta negra, con un chaleco abierto de tela de cuadros de color rojo, pantalones azules de mezclilla y botas negras.

-Bienvenido Jacob Cass.

Entonces este le lanza una mirada perturbadora, que asusto a más de uno que lo vio.

-Buenos… días….-Jacob pasaba perturbando a más de uno mientras vio a Taylor.

-Necesito cambiarme los pantalones Chris.- El Chef corrió

-Ok…-Chris estaba algo asustado.- El siguiente imbécil por favor.

La siguiente chica que paso era algo linda la verdad, pero dio una mirada fría, esta vio con desprecio a todos, tenía una camisa azul oscura debajo de una azul celeste, pantalones grises y botas rojas, su cabello rubio largo y su tez muy pálida la hacían ver como una chica albina

Ella bajo y lanzo una mirada fría a todos, como si a ellos no les importasen nada.

-Bienvenida Allison Husther.-Mclean veía a la chica.

-Buenas…-Allison pasaba de todos.

-Bueno eso fue extraño hasta un cierto punto.-El chef regreso

Entonces llego un chico que actuaba como un chico bien de 21 años, era es de "pelos parados" de cabello pelirrojo con un flequillo amarillo, es blanco, ojos naranjas y tiene una chamarra cerrada manga larga cuyos estampados vienen 8 países (México, EUA, Canadá, Japón, Francia, España, Argentina y Colombia) de color negra, usa pantalones grises y botas negras.

-Buenos días.- El chico ríe.-Soy Dimitri Wheel.-El chico camina hacia donde esta Pier y Leaf.-Hola chicos, mucho tiempo ha pasado.- El dio una sonrisa sincera, cosa que alejo a Leaf, pues él sabía que era mala persona

Mientras este se aislaba llego una chica algo particular, esta tenia cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cadera, tez blanca y al bajar parecía que esa tenía un uniforme, era de 19 años y su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta debajo de un chaleco color beige, una falda estudiantil de color naranjas, calcetas largas blancas y tenis rojos

-Hola.-La chica llego y se emocionó.- Soy Jessica Husther

Entonces llego el concursante número 19, era alguien muy similar a Pier, solo que este a diferencia de Pier, traía un atuendo mucho más casual, este traía una camisa azul celeste, un chaleco azul oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla azul, zapatos cafés, con un cabello más arreglado pero rubio como su hermano, este tenía 23 años.

La ultima chica vestida de camisa manga larga y pantalón de lo mismo, ambas prendas eran blancas con rayas verticales moradas, tenía zapatos de circo morados y su cara estaba pintada de color blanco y el cabello lo tenía de color verde. Ella era de 19 años

-Bueno, Franchesco Leville y Funky Monky son los últimos 2 en esta historia.

Entonces los 20 van al campamento.

-Bueno, chicos, así ira la competencia. Entonces el Chef mando a unos pasantes a traer algo.-La cosa será así, dividiré al grupo en 4 equipos de acuerdo a este desafío. Todos deberán buscar 1 esfera de un color singular, son de 4 colores distintos, verde, azul, amarillo y rojo. Todo aquel que no tenga ninguna esfera al final de este día, siendo las 12 del día siguiente será automáticamente expulsado.

-¡No jodas!-Franchesco se sorprendió con la última advertencia.

-Si jodo, y chicos, deje 4 de ellas de distintos colores en la isla de los muertos, así que todos los equipos estarán malditos.-Chris ríe.

-¿Malditos?-Athena se pregunta lo que dijo Chris.

-Si no viste la primera temporada no entenderás.-Leaf responde de manera seria.

-Bueno, me podrías explicar lo que paso.

-Hace unos 10 años cuando fue la primera temporada de Drama Total, una concursante. Si mas no me acuerdo fue Beth, ella agarro un tótem y por su culpa eliminaron a 3 de su equipo. He visto la temporada.

-Si, como sea.-Mclean continua importándole nada lo que dijo Leaf.- Ahí está. Bueno, los dejo solos, tienen 12 horas

 _Confesionario_

 _Athena: No puedo creer que Leaf siga vivo, desde la última vez que lo vi hace 2 años pensé que había muerto, solo Pier, Franchesco, Jessica Kimi, Onice y Leaf entenderán esto. Solo sé que Dimitri es una mala persona y como le toque en un equipo y estén 3 de nosotros estará en aprietos._

 _Dimitri: Maldición, no puedo creer que estos idiotas están aquí, con eso de que casi me mata el cabron de Leaf en ese laboratorio._

 _Taylor: ¡Cielos este lugar es asombroso! Quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo que estaré aquí y vamos a pasarla de puta madre, ¿Estás de acuerdo Tiki?_

 _Tiki: Claro que si hermano, esto será de pelos, vamos a ganar ese millón._

 _Fin del confesionario._

Molly ve a Dimitri y a Hugo y sonríen como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-Otra vez nos volvemos a ver chicos.-Dimitri sonríe y los 2 le ven.

-Sí, el millón será nuestro de una vez por todas.-Molly sonríe pícaramente.-Encima podremos deshacernos de esos idiotas de una vez por todas.

Los 3 van juntos.

Mientras tanto Jessica estaba con Franchesco y Allison.

-¿Dónde creen que estén las esferas?

-Yo encontré 3, les deje 2 azules para ustedes, yo tengo una roja.-Allison afirma.- Voy a irme al campamento, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y Franchesco.-Ella le da una mirada de odio.-Tocas a mi hermana y te hare sufrir.

-Por supuesto, ella está a salvo conmigo.-Franchesco ríe nerviosamente y Allison se va

Franchesco y Jessica se vieron nerviosamente, pues paso mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por primera vez y ambos agarraron una esfera azul.

 _Confesionario._

 _Franchesco: A los que se preguntaron por qué la hermana de Jessica me odia, es así, Jessica y yo hemos estado saliendo durante muchos meses, pensé que no la podría amar de verdad porque el amor que fue de nosotros, más bien de mi fue amor a primera vista. Me enamore, nos conocimos y acabamos saliendo, pero solo duro unos meses, eso fue por la universidad._

 _Allison: No confió mucho en Franchesco, porque termino con mi hermana hace unos años, pero a ver qué pasa._

 _Fin del confesionario_

Athena iba caminando y encuentra a Leaf.

-¿Leaf, puedo hablar contigo?

-Si…-Leaf se ve un poco distraído.

-Quiero hablar de lo que paso hace 3 años, tengo muchas preguntas sobre lo que te paso.

Leaf ve a Athena que estaba un poco triste.

-Athena…-Leaf ve a su amiga.-Te voy a contar todo, pero en otro momento…

Entonces Leaf ve 2 esferas.

-Encontré 2 esferas, ¿cuál quieres?

-La amarilla.-Athena toma la esfera de buena manera y ambos regresan a la isla.

Ambos encuentran un avión en la isla y ven 4 círculos.

-Chicos.-Mclean habla con los que ya tienen una esfera.- Vamos a acomodarlos en 4 equipos distintos. Cada uno de acuerdo al color de su esfera.

Entonces todos los que están ahí ven sus esferas.

-¿Quiénes traen la esfera verde?

Entonces Leaf y Onice quien iba llegando mostraron su esfera.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Onice?

-Pues lo de siempre, con ánimos pesimistas.-Onice responde aburrida

-Ya veo, somos del mismo equipo.

-Si ya me di cuenta Leaf

-¡Suficiente!- Ustedes 2 al círculo verde, serán los Ciclones de la Esperanza.

Entonces Athena muestra su esfera amarilla.

-Tú serás del círculo amarillo, serás del equipo Relámpagos del valor.

Athena ve a Leaf con Onice.

-Bueno, con ella Leaf está a salvo.

-Levanten las esferas rojas.

Allison levanto la suya, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que 3 esferas rojas fueran de Hugo, Molly y Dimitri.

 _Confesionario_

 _Allison: Oh por Einstein estoy en serios problemas, que Dimitri, Hugo y Molly estén en mi equipo es una clara señal de que ya seré una esclava de ellos._

 _Dimitri: ¡Que gracioso! Tuvieron que ver la cara de esa rubia estúpida, cuando se enteró de que nosotros seriamos sus compañeros, fue épico._

 _Fin del confesionario_

Allison se fue decepcionada al equipo rojo mientras que Franchesco y Jessica iban al equipo amarillo.

-Rojos.-Mclean ve a ambos equipos.- Ustedes serán las Llamas del amor.

Allison ve a su hermana, su mirada decía simplemente 2 palabras. "Tengo miedo"

Mientras tanto se ven a los hermanos Dunn aparecer con 2 esferas negras.

-Chris, viejo, tenemos 2 esferas negras.

-Genial, pobres de los idiotas a los que estos 2 se unan.

-¿Podemos unirnos al equipo verde?

Leaf y Onice se sorprendieron.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!-Ambos negaban repetidamente tratando de que Mclean se dé cuenta de que no quieren a ellos 2.

-¿No quieren que estén en su equipo?

-Así es Mclean.-Leaf lo ve.

-No los queremos en este equipo.

-Saben que.-Mclean les ve a ambos.- Chicos, ellos 2 se irán a su equipo.

-Ay estamos jodidos.-Onice se da una palmada en la cara

Mientras tanto en el bosque estaban Pier y Kimi buscando sus esferas con Milly.

-¿Y tú no eres como tu hermana Milly?-Pier le pregunta a su hermana.

-Yo no soy como ella Leville, pero no es por nada, no hablemos de ella.-Milly le responde.-Del que yo me preocupo es de mi hermano menor.

-¿Craig?-Kimi se pregunta confundida.- Si ese chico es la cosa más dulce que hemos visto en mucho tiempo

-No es por algo que le haga ella, si no por lo que tiene el.

Entonces se ve a Craig buscando la esfera con Funky.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-No…

-¡Vamos!

-No

-¡Por favor!

-¡Que no maldita sea!-Craig se molesta con Funky.- No, no y no.-Entonces Craig tose un líquido rojo.

-¿Craig?-Funky le pregunta a su amigo.

Craig se limpia su mano en una esfera roja y encuentra una amarilla y una azul.

-Vámonos.-Craig corre con ella y chocan con Pier y los demás.-Mierda.-Craig recoge la esfera amarilla y le da la azul a Funky y se van.

Milly recoge la esfera roja y descubre manchas en ella.

-Me tengo que ir, debo cuidar a mi hermano.

Ahora en el campamento eran las 11 y media de la noche y los 3 llegaron.

-Muy bien, el equipo Llamas del amor está completo, ellos tomaran la primera clase.-Dijo Mclean cuando ve a Milly llegar.

-¿Primera clase?

-Así es, hay 4 clases, la primera clase que es la de los ganadores, en la fusión de equipos pueden invitar a alguien siempre y cuando ganes la inmunidad.

Luego de un tiempo llega Dexter y Jake algo heridos con 2 esferas negra.

-No me digan nada y me voy a los amarillos.- Dexter se va a los amarillos.

-El equipo de los Relámpagos del Valor se queda con el segundo lugar así que van a segunda clase, un puesto normal, sin nada malo en el avión.

Poco tiempo después los demás aparecen menos Vera

-No saben todo lo que me costó caminar ese precipicio Mclean.-Jacob

-Lo bueno es que ya llegamos.-Kimi sonríe.

Lo que paso es que todos ellos traen una esfera azul.

-Ustedes serán las Tormentas de la Calma y encima llegaron al tercer lugar, si Vera no llega en 30 segundos, automáticamente esta fuera, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25….-Mclean contaba el tiempo.

Vera escucho el mensaje desde los audífonos y busco con desesperación la esfera verde, hasta que la encontró.

-¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!

Vera corría como loca contra el tiempo, pues ahora solo quedaban 15 segundos.

-15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9.

Vera llego.

-Me… ¿Salve?

-No exactamente, sigues en el juego, pero hay ceremonia, ustedes dormirán en la clase perdedores.

-Ya veo…

-¡Y vamos a hacer una ceremonia de eliminación al instante!

-¡¿Que?!

-Así es, vamos a hacerla, ustedes 15 pueden descansar. Los otros 5, hay ceremonia síganme.

Entonces Mclean llega a una zona del avión con asientos.

-Bueno chicos, hay 4 malvaviscos, el que no reciba un malvavisco, se va.

-Ya dilo de una vez.-Onice se quejó.

-Como sea…-Leaf solo se levantó.

-Ya diré los nombres, la única persona sin votos es Onice.

Onice recibe su malvavisco.

Luego, 3 personas recibieron 1 voto, la persona eliminada tiene 2 votos. Taylor y Tiki están a salvo.

-Oh mierda.- Vera se ve nerviosa.

Y el eliminado o la eliminada en esta ocasión será….

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Al diablo iré al grano, Leaf y Vera, ambos se salvan.

-¿Pero porque?-Leaf se pregunta confundido

-Bueno, así no serán las eliminaciones, serán diferentes a las que conocen, pero en su caso, por ser los primeros en perder, si pierden de nuevo 2 se irán la próxima que pierdan. Váyanse ya.-Luego de que los 5 se fueran.-Bueno, esto se acabó ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? Vean todo esto y mucho más en Drama Total la Aventura Mundial

 **Bueno, decidí hacer una nueva versión de esta serie con esta versión, tratare de hacer que los personajes sean interesantes, así como para soltar sus historias.**

 **Esta serie sería una especie de combinación de Drama Total Gira Mundial con Ridoncolous Race, ya les explicare ahorita.**

 **En este fic la eliminación será así.**

 **Los 4 equipos harán los desafíos y harán al final una carrera para llegar al punto de salvación, todos los desafíos los harán en equipo y los 3 primeros lugares se salvan, el ultimo equipo deberá hacer un "Moverse o morirse" que tratara de volver al avión, el último en llegar, sin importar que sea el que más hizo, será Automáticamente eliminado,**

 **En caso de que 1 miembro se quede como último integrante no será asignado a otro equipo, sin embargo, tendrá como objetivo llegar al avión en un lapso de 1 hora, si no estará automáticamente eliminado en caso de ser último en los desafíos**

 **Aquí están los integrantes de este equipo, abra uno que otro que de la sorpresa e inclusive habrá solo 1 equipo que llegue con un miembro a la fusión de equipos**

 **Tormentas de la Calma (Su símbolo es de una tormenta eléctrica azul)**

 **Miembros: Jake (El atleta), Kimi (La romantica), Pier (El chico rico), Funky (La payasa) y Jacob (El vagabundo)**

 **Ciclones de la Esperanza (Su símbolo es un tornado verde)**

 **Miembros: Leaf (El tranquilo), Onice (La gotica), Vera (La rockera), Taylor (El fiestero), Tiki (La fiestera)**

 **Relámpagos del Valor (Su símbolo es un rayo amarillo)**

 **Miembros: Dexter (El científico), Franchesco (El atrevido), Jessica (La chica disciplinada), Athena (La chica de la esperanza), Craig (El enfermo)**

 **Llamas del amor (Su símbolo es una llama (Fuego xD) roja)**

 **Miembros: Allison (La nerd) Dimitri (El tramposo) Molly (La manipuladora) Hugo (El bravucón) Milly (La alegre)**

 **Si quieren, vayan apoyando a su favorito.**

 **Adios XD**


End file.
